The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot
Plot Summary One night, when Dib is watching Mysterious Mysteries, the show features a segment on Chickenfoot, a mysterious being that is obviously a guy in a suit. But when Professor Membrane brings home a group of foreign dignitaries, they mock Dib, assuming that he believes in something as stupid as Chickenfoot. Dib decides to prove Chickenfoot is a fraud, establish that paranormal investigaters aren't idiots who believe anything, and that they disprove theories as well as prove them. The first place he goes to is Chicky Licky, the restaurant where Chickenfoot was first seen. When he inquires the staff about the "demon beast", the manager takes Dib back to the freezer to talk. The manager gives Dib a dirty chicken toy (which can be used as a grappling hook), as well as information on how to find Chickenfoot's apartment. After following his directions, Dib finds the right building but can't locate the apartment number. While he is looking at the directory, a man in a trenchcoat walks by, leaving a trail of feathers. Dib assumes this man is Chickenfoot and runs after him. Unfortunately, once Dib catches up with him, the mysterious man reveals himself to be Turkeyneck. The misunderstanding is cleared up after Dib explains everything, and Turkeyneck points the way to Chickenfoot's apartment. At long last, Dib finds the legendary Chickenfoot in a cluttered apartment filled with chickens and decorated to look like a chicken coop. Dib corners him and Chickenfoot explains his story. He was once a man named Chewie Rodriguez, who worked as Chicky Licky's mascot. One night, while Chewie was wearing the suit and cooking chicken in a microwave, the microwave was splashed with water, generating an explosion that "created an unholy fusion of man and chicken." Dib quickly realizes that the explosion merely caused the zipper on the chicken suit to become stuck, but Chickenfoot doesn't believe him, claiming that now only the assorted Chicky Licky toys are his friends, but is sad he could not obtain the dirty chicken toy. Dib convinces him to go to the hospital in return for the toy. The doctor at the hospital explains to Chewie, using an x-ray that it's just a costume, while Dib calls Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery. But when the doctor attempts to pull the zipper, Chewie panics, unwilling to accept the truth, and runs away. Dib uses the grappling hook on the dirty chicken toy to latch onto the costume's zipper. Just as the Mysterious Mysteries people show up, Chewie's costume comes off in front of dozens of cameras. Dib explains that Chickenfoot was a fake, using the costume as proof. For once, everyone believes Dib, but with a catch. The exposure of Chickenfoot as a fake now has everyone believing that everything isn't real, including Bigfoot and hobos. Dib isn't too happy about this, but he's glad the whole ordeal is over. Meanwhile, at the Krazy Taco, an employee in a taco costume is engulfed in an explosion. Facts of Doom Cultural References *Turkeyneck's claim that children are always after his lucky neck meats is a reference to the Lucky Charms brand of cereal, in which the leprechaun mascot for Lucky Charms cereal brand claims children are always after his 'lucky charms'. *The Chicky Licky is a reference to the Chick-fill-a eatery. Trivia of Doom *Zim does not appear in this episode. This is also the third episode that he is not featured in, the first two being Battle-Dib and then Game Slave 2. **Gaz doesn't appear in this episode either. *Dib demonstrates the ability to use chopsticks in this episode. You can see him do it right before the Japanese guy insults him. He's clearly eating Chinese fast food. *People have said there has been a Bloody GIR seen after the microwave explodes. *This episode, along with Abducted, is a part of the second season in Australia, due to it airing after all the other aired Season 2 episodes in America.http://forums.whirlpool.net.au/archive/142708 Things You Might Have Missed *When Dib is reading the apartment listings, he mentions "Trueheart", meaning that he lives somewhere in the hotel in the episode. Also, "E. Trueheart" can be seen on the listings. Eric Trueheart was the individual who wrote this episode. *When the Cultural Leaders are in Dib's house, you can see that there are flags on top of the monitors. Though the leaders are foreign, none of the flags represent any actual country. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *When Dib first used the Dirty Chicken Toy, its head came off as a grappling hook. However, in the later parts of the episode, only the beak came off when the grappling hook was used. See also *The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot (Transcript) *The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot Screenshots References External links *http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/the-sad-sad-tale-of-chickenfoot/episode/178268/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Episodes